


Magic Touch

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet, cavity inducing, head rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: When Jacob Stone is stressed because of a paper, he's writing, Cassandra helps him out. Turns out, she's got a magic touch that may just get him a Pulitzer.





	

He’s stuck. 

The same paper has been plaguing him for three days; a thesis on how the history of art still influences the way it’s approached. But, despite the gears in his brain turning consistently, he can’t seem to get all of the information onto the page. And, it is driving him crazy. 

“Dammit!” his hands crash down onto the keyboard, sending the cursor skittering across the screen, leaving a series of jumbled letters in its wake. 

“Jake?” 

Cassie tugs the earbuds from her ears, eyes flitting across the room to her - thus far - silent companion. She’d been listening to music and reading while he worked, taking comfort in his presence after a brutal fight with her mother.

“Ah, I’m sorry, darlin’.” Jake apologizes softly, looking over at her. She’d been so quiet, after her screaming match, he’d all but forgotten she was even there. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s alright.” she let’s the book slide onto the cushion beside her bent knees and spins out of the window seat. “Everything okay?” 

“I’m fine, Cass.” he sighs, eyes flitting back to the screen where a mess of letters awaited his erasure. “This damn paper’s just buggin’ me.” 

She just nods, making her way over to him. He’s such a thorough researcher, and an even better writer - she’s read almost all of his published works since they met and despite art not really being her thing, she found herself hanging onto every word. She knows he has the ability, but maybe not the energy required to write, right now. 

“Maybe, you’re tired.” it’s a bit of a gamble, touching him when he’s stressed, but she risks it anyway to rest her hands on his shoulders. “Our last clipping was draining.” 

“Yeah,” his shoulders drop, slumping forward. “I am pretty tired.” 

“You need sleep.” Cassie murmurs, slipping a hand into his hair on a whim. Her nails are just long enough to scratch lightly at his scalp, tiny little circles that seem to have their desired effect immediately. 

“Hmm.” it’s something between a breath and a moan. 

Jacob Stone isn’t usually one for vulnerability but he can’t help but melt a little at her touch. He didn’t realize just how exhausted he was, until her fingers started working at his scalp and his eyes started growing heavy. His shoulders drop a little more and he’d love nothing more than to drop into the nearest bed and fall asleep with Cassie in his arms. 

“Let me take you home?” Cassie requests softly, tugging his shoulders back. “You need some rest and not at a desk. I’ll take you home and bring you back in the morning for your truck?” 

“Okay.” Jake agrees, barely managing to get his tired body out of the chair. “Cassie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Stay with me, please?” he drapes an arm around her shoulders. 

Cassie’s eyes widen a little at his request but nevertheless, she nods and wraps an arm around his waist. “I’ll stay with you. Promise.” 

And, she does. 

Jacob Stone can honestly say he’s never slept more soundly than he did when they were nestled in each other’s warmth. His paper is finished the next morning, when he was feeling more refreshed and able to focus. Cassie’s overnight stays became more frequent and her touch a welcome retreat after a long clipping or just a bad day. 

Her magic head rubs would win him a Pulitzer. 


End file.
